equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity/Gallery/Sunset's Backstage Pass
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Equestria Girls arrive at the festival EGSBP.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie's friends laughing EGSBP.png Applejack "less laughin' and more gaffin'" EGSBP.png Applejack picks up refreshment cooler EGSBP.png Girls and Spike outside the RV at morning EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends outside the RV EGSBP.png Equestria Girls walking to the music festival EGSBP.png Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Applejack and Rarity entering the festival EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Rarity's line EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends in the festival EGSBP.png Applejack "we'll see ya back at camp" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash asking about the concert EGSBP.png Applejack asking "what's wrong?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls feeling awkward EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer walks away in anger EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends outside again EGSBP.png Sunset notices the day has started over EGSBP.png Equestria Girls walk to the music festival EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the entrance lines EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie jumping for joy EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie speeds off toward the lines EGSBP.png Twilight sees Sunset trailing behind EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Sunset and Twilight join their friends EGSBP.png AJ repeats "we'll see ya back at camp" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "head out on my own" EGSBP.png Sunset leaving the girls' campsite EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer enters the festival alone EGSBP.png Pinkie and friends see Sunset go alone EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer sees her friends behind EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Equestria Girls worried about Sunset EGSBP.png Equestria Girls roast marshmallows again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer returns to campsite EGSBP.png Equestria Girls see Sunset returning EGSBP.png Equestria Girls giving judgmental looks EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash howling like a wolf EGSBP.png Sunset sitting down with her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls looking at crazy Pinkie EGSBP.png Sunset looking surprised at Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Rarity asking Sunset about the concert EGSBP.png Rarity "I was being judgmental" EGSBP.png Rarity "the point of throwing shade" EGSBP.png Rarity "no one's there to catch it" EGSBP.png Sunset walks away from her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls watch Sunset walk away EGSBP.png Girls look at each other in disapproval EGSBP.png Rarity playing with Puppy Spike EGSBP.png Equestria Girls outside broken-down RV EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset stare at each other EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset "done this a lot" EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset "you've made your point!" EGSBP.png Applejack explaining the RV situation EGSBP.png Girls and RV on the side of the road EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at the festival campsite EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at breakfast on 18th loop EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at the festival at sunset EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "the only person besides you" EGSBP.png Pinkie "same place doing the same thing" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "every day is the same!" EGSBP.png Lyra and Bon Bon pass by holding hands EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "it goes round and round" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls behind the stage crowd EGSBP.png Equestria Girls gasping in shock EGSBP.png Pinkie "must be a last-minute addition!" EGSBP.png Sunset trying to see past her friends EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer gasping in shock EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "seriously?" EGSBP.png Rarity "kind of samey-samey" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "behind the time loop!" EGSBP.png Rarity "no excuse for lazy songwriting" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of a plan EGSBP.png Sunset "we have to get backstage" EGSBP.png Twilight Sparkle "only good for day two" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer getting exasperated EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "V-important-P to me" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "the key is getting past" EGSBP.png Snails in front of the security guard EGSBP.png Twi, RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity worried EGSBP.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Pinkie worried EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie cracking her fingers EGSBP.png Pinkie confidently approaches the guard EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer holding Pinkie back EGSBP.png Sunset "let me come up with a plan" EGSBP.png Sunset "no distractions, no detours" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer notices Pinkie is gone EGSBP.png Sunset "walking off while I'm talking" EGSBP.png Guard "but that's against the rules!" EGSBP.png Guard gets angry; girls get worried EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer face-palming EGSBP.png Sunset "I'll have to start all over" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "was it an orange cat?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls trying to warn Pinkie EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "what was her name?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls kicked out of the festival EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie feeling ashamed EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "I guess I don't got this" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie whimpering with shame EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer resentful of Pinkie EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer starting to feel bad EGSBP.png Sunset feeling bad for Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer thinks of something EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer runs out of the RV EGSBP.png Sunset running up to her friends EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie speeds past her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls left in Pinkie's dust EGSBP.png Applejack "you two have fun now!" EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in front of cheering crowd EGSBP.png Equestria Girls dancing to True Original EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages